


"The Fae don't believe in fairy tales."

by Stevie_McGee



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_McGee/pseuds/Stevie_McGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 6 long years since Sarah has run the Labyrinth and the king has never stopped watching over her...until now. While Sarah has had to grow up, the goblin king is learning that he cant neglect his responsibilities forever. with the arrival of his parents, the High King and Queen of the underground, Jareth's life is quickly turned upside down and spins wildly out of his control. but the Labyrinth is a living thing, linked intimately with its master and before long, it begins to reflect the madness within. Just as Sarah's life aboveground begins to crumble, shes called back to the world of her dreams to find it a drastically changed place. can Sarah help heal a land she once fought so hard to escape? Can Jareth defy the future his parents have planed out for him and find the courage to admit he was wrong?  To prove that he can change and fight for his hearts deepest desire? Can Sarah conquer her fear and let the king close enough to learn how she really feels for him? Let's find out.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Fae don't believe in fairy tales."

Authors Note: Greetings all! This is my first attempt at a Labyrinth fanfic, so please let me know what you think. I have a lot of ideas for this fic, so please review and let me know if you would like me to continue.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the highest tower; one of many that graced the castle beyond the goblin city, Stood Jareth, the Goblin King. He was propped up against the wall, arms crossed, with one foot flat against the stone behind him. His eyes had been closed in the quiet contemplation of the subject which constantly plagued his thoughts. But now they Slid open and searched the familiar room almost desperately, as though the very brick held the answers he sought.  
The room, which was circular, had been designed and created for one purpose, the quiet contemplation of the subject. The subject, of course, was his obsession, his fixation, his defeat, his last hope. Her. 

This room was magically created, and strategically placed far away from everyone and everything. Jareth's personal wing of the castle was off limits to everyone but a select list of goblin servants that he trusted above all others. These goblins had also been taught how to speak properly in an attempt to annoy the king as little as possible. Trespassing in the king’s personal wing was an offence punishable by death, so obviously he was never bothered here in his little haven.  
The very center of the floor was recessed about eighteen inches, and in the indentation stood a sparkling marble pedestal. Atop this Grecian pillar rested one of the king’s greatest works; an enormous crystal. This crystal was the largest the king had ever conjured.

The crystal was over three feet in diameter, and its creation had taken such an incredible amount of energy it had left the king unconscious for nearly a day. The crystal was the only source of light since there were no windows. The walls were covered with intricate tapestries, arranged about six inches apart. They were not decorated with images, but in extremely complex twisting, turning lined designs. Each one a miniature labyrinth of its own. Jareth, of course knew the solutions to them all.  
Jareth’s gaze was once again drawn to the image portrayed within the crystal, and as always he was filled with a profound sense of restlessness. With a graceful, effortless motion Jareth pushed himself from the wall and began to pace around the floor once more. His gaze was drawn to the once luxurious, midnight blue carpet, now worn threadbare from countless hours of his pacing. He continued to walk around and around the crystal in an endless loop, demonstrating the convenience of the circular room.  
He continued to pace until his actions could no longer be considered pacing. He was now stalking, as a hunter would stalk his pray…or feverously stalk the entrance to his prison, searching for an escape. Jareth never took his eyes off the sphere as he memorized every detail it displayed from every angle as he traveled.  
It was very late, so late that it could technically be considered early, and Sarah had been asleep for hours. She lay nestled safely in the warmth of her blankets, her angel's face still and peaceful. She looked so frail and innocent, so fragile and defenseless it only fanned that restless feeling. Jareth was certain that even if he lived forever, which now seemed quite the daunting possibility, he would never tire of watching her sleep.

He loved to watch her smile as she dreamt, and she always smiled, he had personally made sure of that. He had taken to sending her the most beautiful dreams to replace the nightmares that were insolent enough to dare to try and disturb her sleep. Tonight she had her blankets pulled tightly around her shoulders, with an arm draped loosely around a spare pillow she slept with.  
Jareth had sent her a lovely dream tonight, instead of the one she would have had, which involved her being late to something or other that she felt was very important not to be late to. In the dream Jareth had sent her, Sarah and Toby were much closer in age, and were currently engaged in feather pillow warfare that would make the most battle hardened veteran cringe.  
Suddenly, Jareth stopped his pacing and stood directly in front of the giant crystal, completely transfixed. He stared intently at Sarah’s face, as though he were trying to summon up his courage. After a moment, Jareth let out a long sigh, and placed his hand on the globe, now feeling completely exhausted.

“I’m sorry, my dear Sarah, but I’m afraid that my time is up. Although I would like nothing more, I simply cannot linger here any longer. It has been six long years, and you’ve probably forgotten me, or worse, convinced yourself that I was nothing more then a vividly exciting dream.”

With these words, Jareth slowly let his hand fall back to his side and with no small effort, forced himself to tear his eyes away from Sarah’s sleeping face. Jareth took several deep breathes to steady himself as his chest tightened painfully in protest. A moment later, the magnificent crystal went black. Jareth inwardly cringed at the loss, once again glad that he had ensured that there was no chance of anyone seeing him like this.

He was a king, for crying out loud! How could one silly little girl reduce him to a weak, lovesick, puppy eyed, pining fool?! Well, no more. It was far past time for him to start acting like a king again. A king capable of instilling fear in his subjects, or the foolhardy wisher who found themselves pitted against his Labyrinth. He had become a mere shadow of his former self in these past few years, and now was the time to rebuild.  
Every muscle in his body rebelled at the action, but Jareth turned away from the now black crystal and walked out through the arched stone entryway, and down the spiraling staircase. Jareth could have easily transported himself anywhere within his kingdom, but somehow descending the stairs coming down from the tower seemed to make his decision final, to make it real and irreversible.

Finally he reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs, and he turned back to face the ornately decorated entryway. With a graceful wave of his hand, the wall morphed, so that it swallowed up the entryway, completely hiding it from view, making it impossible to tell there had ever been anything there. With another casual flick of his wrist, a series of goblin statues in full battle armor, hefting a variety of weapons, each one more sinister looking the last now, lined the entire expanse of the wall.  
There was such an empty, numb feeling in Jareth’s chest it was almost too much for him to bear. With another deep breath, Jareth spoke the words he had hoped never to say…

“Goodbye Sarah.”

A split second later Jareth vanished, only to reappear in the short hallway leading to his bed chambers. He passed two cleaning goblin maids who, to the king’s great irritation, looked completely bewildered at his presence.

“Hello, majesty. Are you feeling well?” The older of the goblins maids asked him. This only aggravated him further. The goblins had become so accustomed to him lurking in his tower watching Sarah; they automatically accredited his early return to an illness. Smashing.

“Quite.” He answered curtly as he passed her, doing nothing to prevent an edge from creeping into his tone.

“May I get you anything Majesty, or do you wish to retire?” She asked, a little more timidly, sensing the king’s biting mood. This caused Jareth to stop and turn to face the maids. The look on the younger maid’s face made Jareth regret, however slightly, lashing out at them.

“Yes actually, I could use a rather large pitcher of ale.” Jareth said in a far more pleasant tone. Again the goblin maids looked utterly shocked. The king asking for alcohol to be sent to his quarters was also very unusual thing.

“Did you want anything in particular, Sire? Maybe some of the wine your father sent you?”

“No, No wine. I've indulged in far too much whine already." Jareth's eyes flitted to the goblin maid who had, unsurprisingly, missed the kings duel meaning and was staring at him with a look of confusion.

"I could go for some goblin ale at the moment.” Jareth added casually, and continued on his way to his room. Behind him the goblins stared at each other, eyed wide with surprise and even a bit of worry.

“king is back before dawn?” The younger maid asked, reverting back to the goblins natural shorter, more simplistic sentences.  
“And Drinking?” The older maid added.  
“Drinking goblin ale?”  
“Does he know what that does to the non-goblins?”

Both maids looked at the kings closed door with concerned expressions. Neither one sure if the king knew what he was getting himself into. Then both maids scurried off to fetch the king his drink before he decided to be angry again and give the bog an early morning workout.  
Sarah awoke that morning with a strange, uneasy feeling. She propped herself up on her arm to gaze at her alarm clock, thinking that maybe she had overslept, and found that it was still two hours before she had to get ready for work.  
Sarah lay back down and buried herself deeper into her blankets, suddenly feeling very cold. No matter how hard she tried, Sarah could not fall back asleep.

 

Author’s note: OOOH! I got some REALLY great reviews for that first chapter! So of course, I must kiss a little ass. ^_^

LydiaLovegood ~ Thank you for your input, I always like specifics when being told what someone liked about my work. (And I promise, No wussy King!)

I'Like'Cheetos~ WOW! You get an A++ for super enthusiasm. Your review made me sooooo happy! (I even liked how you found me on TWO websites.) He he, I’ve been applauded…WOOT! (P.s, I too, am fond of Cheetos.)

Katie~ You rock ‘cuz you noticed my structure. I work hard to create a well rounded story that flows evenly and is easy to follow. So kudos to you Katie.

Ok, enough rump smooching, on with the fic! Enjoy, and as always, read and review, my fellow Labyrinth loving homies!  
________________________________________________________________________

After that, Sarah was never woken up in the middle of the night again and she quickly forgot about it in her hectic day to day life. Her job took up a great deal of her time and concentration.  
Sarah, who had been a theatre major in college, was one of the single most valued employees of the theatre company she worked for. The founder and sole owner Mitch Erikson had actually been a classmate of Sarah’s. Both she and Mitch had grown up right here in New York and at the moment the company was doing very well on Broadway.  
Mitch often referred to Sarah as the company’s all star. Sarah was a professional hair and make-up stylist, as well as a costume designer. If need be, Sarah also made costume alterations and assisted in making certain stage props. Sarah also occasionally acted as a stage musician, playing guitar whenever the company’s main guitarist was unable to perform.  
It was also not unheard of for Sarah to do a bit of acting herself. She was quite good and picked things up very quickly. Mitch often offered her the lead female role in a play before approaching anyone else on the off chance she would agree.  
Sarah had her suspicions that Mitch was incredibly close to offering Sarah a partnership in the company, if nothing else, to keep her away from being lured away by the tempting offers from rival companies she received quite regularly who kill to have someone of Sarah’s talent. This particular bit of gossip was the hot topic of the evening as the three other hair and make-up artists, Nikki, Amber and Maria, insisted on interrogating her. 

“Sarah, are you really thinking this through? I know Mitch thinks the world of you as an employee, but unfortunately, he also thinks that you are smart, talented, sexy and very single.” Nikki, the hair stylist, said as she teased the hair of the young brunette actor in front of her with a hair pick. Amber finished reapplying a smudged mole and quickly joined in the conversation.

“Yeah Sarah, I’m not so sure that Mitch is the kind of guy who can keep business and pleasure separated. What if Mitch thinks that if you accept, it gives him the right to be all over you?”

Sarah Looked up from the face of the woman she was applying a thick layer of foundation to. 

“I know that guys, but…I don’t know, maybe that’s not the worst thing in the world. It‘s not like he a bad guy or anything, so what‘s the harm in giving him a chance?” 

Just as Sarah finished speaking, a stage hand named Eric came running into the dressing room to give everyone a five minute warning. The girls finished touching up the actors as the intermission came to a close and their clients hurried to stand behind the curtain, waiting for their cues.  
Sarah turned to see Maria staring open mouthed at her, with her hands on her hips. 

“Are you kidding me? Sarah, honey, if you think that Mitch Erikson is the best that you can do, then you are defiantly coming to the club with us tonight.”  
“Besides Sarah,” Amber piped in. “don’t you see what a slippery slope you’re about to walk down? I mean, I know it’s none of our business but there are just so many ways that this can end very badly for you. Mitch is not the kind of guy who can just forgive and forget you know what I mean?”

Unfortunately, Sarah did know what Amber meant. There was an actor who worked for the company about three years ago who decided to skip out of the contract he had signed with Mitch to work for a more prestigious company, and Mitch had not responded very well. He had made sure that the actor was not only denied a position in the company he had left them for, but ensured that no other company would hire him either, with a reputation for flaking on his commitment, that was not hard to do. Not a lot of companies wanted to risk hiring an employee who had a history of breaking contracts.  
Sarah was silent for a long moment, carefully considering her friends words. She knew that their main concern was that they didn’t want Sarah to get hurt. However, ironically enough, that was the last thing that Sarah was worried about. She knew that no matter what happened that she wouldn’t get hurt, because she didn’t care for Mitch, not really.  
She didn’t feel anything for Mitch, just like she hadn’t felt anything more then a fond, friendly affection for Steve, or Paul, or Will. All of the relationships she had been in had ended before they had really began because no matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t seem to warm up to the men she had dated.  
Sarah hated to give up on love. Mitch really was a good guy and would treat her well. He clearly cared about her a great deal. She could only hope that if things between them changed, Mitch wouldn’t hold it against her at work.  
At that thought Sarah mentally berated herself. Well if you’re that worried that he’ll hold it against you, then why the hell are you going to risk your job over a guy you know you don’t even like? Sarah didn’t want to answer to her own question, But she knew that loneliness played a large part in her willingness to take suck a huge risk.  
Nikki noticed that Sarah had fallen into a thoughtful silence and took the opportunity to grab Sarah’s hand and drag her into the wardrobe department. 

“Nikki, what are you doing?” Sarah asked as Nikki began to search the racks of clothing excitedly.

“You, Sarah Williams, are going to the club with us tonight whether you want to or not. You need to realize just how much better then Mitch you can do. Sorry Sarah, but as your friend, I just can’t let you settle for him.”

Sarah let out a long sigh and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Amber and Maria were now huddled around the doorway, watching intently for her reaction. Sarah was just about to refuse to go just like she always did, until she saw the excited, hopeful looks her friends were giving her, which finally broke her resolve.  
With a roll of her eyes, Sarah finally gave in. “Aaagh, Fine! Alright, I’ll go. Happy now?” she asked rhetorically, but was answered with an ear piercing squeal from Amber and Maria, who ambushed her with an excited, bouncy hug.  
Sarah looked back to the clothing rack, where Nikki still stood searching for something for Sarah to ware as though she never had any doubt that Sarah would agree to go. Then again, this was Nikki she was dealing with, she would have gotten her to go even if she had to throw Sarah in the trunk of a car to do so. There was no arguing with the girl once her mind was made up. Amber and Nikki followed Sarah’s distracted gaze and suddenly decided that Nikki needed a hand in planning their friends ensemble.  
Sarah backed slowly out of the wardrobe area, knowing full well that she wasn’t going to have any say about her appearance tonight. With Nikki, Amber and Maria, she often found herself being used as a “my- size” Barbie doll. Thankfully though, her friends were very experienced when it came to fashion, so she always looked great, even if the clothes they dressed her in were a bit out of her comfort zone.  
After a few moments, Sarah wandered to the back stage area where she could see the performance from behind the curtain. It had just ended and the actors and actresses were beginning to gather for curtain call. Shortly after that the theatre began to empty out and all of the performers rushed into the dressing room to get ready to go home.  
Sarah took a seat by an unoccupied vanity mirror to wait and was immediately joined by Maria, who grabbed her left hand and deftly began to paint her dolly’s nails. A few moments later Mitch came Strolling in, looking very pleased.  
“Great job everyone! Congratulations on another flawless performance. I want to thank all of the performers for their hard work, and also the crew for making this production run smoothly.” he said, his eyes lingering on Sarah in what he obviously thought to be a subtle manor. Maria glared meaningfully at Sarah over the hand she held tightly between hers in a look that screamed “I told you so“.  
Everyone in the room cheered loudly, still revved up from the electric energy from the crowds enthusiastic applause. Mitch strolled around the room for a while, watching as the people crowded around the room transformed from high class Victorian dress to an assortment of tee shirts and jeans, almost like magic. The room began to empty quickly, Nikki was watching Mitch closely out of the corner of her eye as she cleaned up her station. Mitch , however was far to busy trying to not stare at Sarah to pay her much attention.  
Sarah could tell by Nikki’s body language that she was not happy about something. Then her face broke out in a wide smile. “Hey boss,” Nikki called a little louder then necessary. “The four of us are going out tonight; you don’t mind if Sarah borrows a few things from wardrobe do you?”  
You could see Mitch’s face practically deflate, disappointment written clearly on his features, then it suddenly all became clear. The reason Mitch was lingering in the dressing room was the same reason why Nikki suddenly seemed so antsy. Mitch was trying to gather up the nerve to ask Sarah out after the room had cleared. Nikki didn’t like people trying to spoil her fun, and Mitch trying to ask Sarah out would have defiantly done so. The lingering look of disappointment he gave her as he tried to compose his features said it all.  
“No, not at all, they finally managed to bully you into going with them huh Sarah?” Mitch said, embarrassed at his lame excuse to talk to her.

“Yeah, they can be pretty persistent.” She said with a kind smile, relieved that she had been saved from having to make a decision about her boss for another day.  
Nikki signaled the end of the conversation by grabbing a curling iron with one hand and a shiny clump of Sarah’s hair in the other. Mitch correctly interpreted that as his cue to leave.

“Well, I’m headed home then. I’ll see you guys in a couple of days ok?”

“Bye Mitch!” Amber, Nikki and Maria said in unison in a sing-song voice. Sarah couldn’t turn her head to say goodbye due to the tight grip Nikki had on her hair, so she waved vaguely behind her. As soon as Mitch left Maria burst out laughing and Amber and Nikki exchanged a high five over Sarah’s head. “Nice save Nikki, we almost lost her there.” Amber giggled. Their laughter was infectious, Sarah simply couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping her lips as she caught a glimpse at the smug look on Nikki’s face. She really did have great friends.

Almost an hour later, the girls had deemed Sarah primped and polished enough to go out. Her long dark brown hair had been tightly curled and generously coated with various hair products, the silky shiny cascade of her hair fell almost down to her tailbone. She had been dressed in a black, backless halter top that was tied around her neck and was held onto her only by a black cord near her waist.  
The girls had also forced her into what had to be the tightest pair of dark blue, low riding jeans she had ever worn. They hugged her every curve shamelessly, with not an inch of spare fabric anywhere to be found. The look was completed with a pair of black leather ankle boots with a three inch stiletto heel.  
Her make-up had been done in a darkly mysterious way. One of the perks when working in the theatre business was that you knew how to make people think whatever you wanted them to. Her eyes were done with a smoky style and were rimmed in a heavy amount of eyeliner. The effect was dazzling making her bright green eyes sparkle and pop in contrast. As a final touch, Amber pulled a bottle of black mascara with generous amounts of silver glitter for her purse and applied it until it looked as though she were wearing false eyelashes.  
A faint dash of blush added a touch of color to her pale white cheeks while crimson lips put a bright red bow on the package. Sarah was, with out a doubt, drop dead gorgeous. Her friends certainly earned their paychecks.  
After the girls had finished hurriedly dressing and primping themselves, Sarah called for a cab. A loud shrill honking announced the cabs arrival about twenty minutes later and everyone threw a few cosmetics into their purses in case touch -ups were needed, grabbed their coats and piled into the backseat. The cab pulled up to the club about forty five minutes later. Sarah was already beginning to regret agreeing to come along. However, she knew that that now that they had her here, there was absolutely no escaping until he girls decided it was time to leave. Due to the fact that New York was the city that never slept, chances were good that they could be here for an obscenely long time.  
The girls got waved through by the doorman with no problem, while several not so lucky people behind them loudly voiced their displeasure. As soon as they sat down at the bar, Sarah remembered why she had always refused to come along when ever she had been invited. A group of guys on the other side of the bar were eying her with appreciative grins. They began the old elbowing, head nodding, and leering routine. One man with oily black hair leaned closer to his buddies and began speaking animatedly.  
The other men in the group broke out in wide grins and nodded their heads, undoubted giving the man encouragement to go over and speak to her. Without giving it much thought, Sarah quickly got the bartenders attention and ordered a rum and coke. A moment later the bartender handed Sarah her drink then hurried off the where the group of guys were huddled closely together to get their orders. She lowered her head, trying not to make eye contact in case this encouraged them to try their luck. Just as Sarah took her first sip of her drink, the man with oily black hair appeared at her side. 

“Hey beautiful,” he began cleverly. “Can I buy you a drink?” Sarah arranged her features in, what she hoped, was an apologetic expression. However, she actually felt slightly victorious as she raised her glass. “Thanks, but I’ve got one right here. Sorry.” The man nodded his head, realizing that he had just been rejected and returned to his friends at the bar.  
Sarah turned back to her drink with a relieved smile, grateful that the man had given up so easily. out of the corner of her eye, noticed Amber, Nikki, and Maria all staring at her from the dance floor a few feet away.

“What?” She asked defensively. Nikki looked exasperatedly at the man Sarah had just shot down. “What the hell was wrong with him?” She asked, nearly whining. 

Sarah followed Nikki’s gaze back to the oily haired man, who was now ordering another round of liquid courage, presumably to try his luck elsewhere. Sarah made a face and wrinkled her nose as though she smelled something unpleasant.  
“I don’t know, he was just so… blech!” The girls were silent for so long that Sarah had to turn and look to make sure that they were still there. They hadn’t left, but they were now looking at her as though they thought she was psychotic.  
“Sarah, do you have any idea how insane you sound? I mean, you can’t use random noises as a reason for rejecting a guy.” Sarah was distracted from her lecture when a guy with spiky, chocolate brown hair asked her to dance. Sarah thanked the man, but gestured to her boots and claimed that they were killing her, turning him down automatically, almost as though it were reflexive.  
As the man disappeared back onto the dance floor, Sarah heard Amber sigh loudly. “You’re going to do this all night, aren’t you? It doesn’t even matter who it is, you’re not even gong to give a guy a chance.”  
Sarah turned back to her drink. What was she supposed to say? There was usually nothing truly wrong with any of the men who approached her, but her first instinct was always to push them away. No matter who she met, there was just never anything that peak her interest, no pull, no attraction. Sarah wasn’t the type of woman who dated a guy until someone better came along. She would rather be alone then stay in a relationship with the wrong guy, the only problem was that they ALL seemed to be the wrong guy.  
It was then that Maria decided to join in. “C’mon guys, ease up on her will ya? Maybe…” she paused awkwardly, searching for the right words. “Maybe guys just aren’t Sarah’s style.” Now it was Maria’s turn to be stared at as though she were insane. Sarah broke out laughing. “Thank you for trying to keep an open mind Maria, but I’m really not gay... I don’t think” She said with a sly smile as she raised an eyebrow flirtatiously at Maria, who managed to keep a straight face for nearly ten seconds before dissolving into a fit of laughter.  
“Hmm, maybe not. “ Sarah said with a giggle as she took a long swig of her drink. 

Everyone burst out laughing then. When the giggles had quieted down Nikki ordered another round of drinks for everyone. After that The girls left Sarah alone about guys, sensing that they were making her uncomfortable. Instead of trying to set their friend up, they decided to just enjoy her company. A little over an hour later they lost Nikki to a tall, Hispanic male who was making his interest known through his incredibly erotic dance moves. Chances were good that they wouldn’t see Nikki for the rest of the night.  
After a few drinks, Sarah began to loosen up a bit. The club was one of her favorites because they played good music, a lot of Dubstep with soothing tones and not a lot of words to occupy her thoughts. For a while Sarah was even able to forget that half of the guys in the club were staring at her as she made her way to the dance floor. She let the music control her movements, letting her mind wander freely, not stressing over anything. Bliss. Several guys had come to dance by her, trying to get her attention, but when she refused to even look at them, they soon got the message and wandered off. 

When Sarah returned to the bar, Amber “helpfully” pointed out that all she had to do to get laid was let someone take her home. Sarah was speechless. She just couldn’t think like that. Sex was an incredibly intimate thing to her, she couldn’t wrap her mind around sharing it so casually with some stranger she met in a bar. She didn’t think any less of her friends for doing so, clearly they just viewed the subject differently. Sarah hid her burning face in her drink and stared at the glossy surface of the bar. It might have something to do with the fact that they actually know what they’re talking about. A snaky voice chided from the back of her mind, making Sarah blush even more. Not prepared to deal with the snaky voices comment, Sarah mentally grabbed the offending voice and stuffed her in an old broom closet to deal with her later.

By the time three am rolled around, Maria had disappeared in the company of a tall dark someone and Sarah had accumulated large confetti like mass of men’s phone numbers. Amber finally called a cab After Sarah had looked at her pleadingly for nearly half an hour. They stumbled into the cab gracelessly, more then a little tipsy and extremely unsteady on their dangerously high shoes, once they were settled into the backseat, she and Sarah headed home.  
When Sarah finally crawled into bed she had a hard time falling asleep even though she was completely exhausted. She’d been having a lot of nightmares lately and they only seemed to be getting worse. She didn’t know why she was having such awful dreams now when she hadn’t had any nightmares at all in over five years.

Her dreams usually revolved around the tall, blue eyed blonde who had started it all, as well as the other friends she had left behind in the Labyrinth. She couldn’t usually remember any details when she woke in the morning, just thoughts and feelings. Mostly there was the feeling of being pulled, Someone calling to her and the feeling that someone she cared for was hurting and needed her help. She always woke up with the heart wrenching feeling of utter helplessness and frustration at not being able to get to the people who needed her.  
Her mind kept going over the memories of her youth, her struggle to save her brother, and the greatest adventure of her whole life. Finally, as the sun began to peek over the horizon flooding her bedroom with sunlight, sleep took her.


End file.
